


Fair Use

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Secret Crush, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You seriously didn't know there's Captain America porn?" Sam asks.
"Aren't there, like, six?" Bucky asks. "Not that I've seen them. But you hear things."





	

"You seriously didn't know there's Captain America porn?" Sam asks.

Somehow he's always surprised to find what Steve doesn't know about, especially since the guy apparently knows what Nyan Cat was.

"Aren't there, like, six?" Bucky asks. "Not that I've seen them. But you hear things."

Steve's face is redder than Sam's ever seen it, although he's not really sure why. Maybe it's the same reason he froze up once when a woman tried to sext him and ran into Sam's room in a panic. Sam suggested he send a dick pic, and to this day he's never seen Steve look more disappointed in him.

"Yeah, man. I think the first one is set in the 1940s. Then like, Cap gets unfrozen and gets felt up by some hottie scientist in the future. He goes back in time in one of them. It's pretty damn ridiculous."

"Emphasis on the dick," Bucky snorts.

"Oh god," Steve groans, hiding his face. "You think I could sue?"

"People have tried. It's considered parody. Fair use."

Bucky laughs harder than he has any right to, given that Sam's pretty sure the guy in the 1940s one is a dead ringer for him. It seems he really hasn't seen them. But he's scrolling through his phone, so any moment now...

"Oh, what the fuck."

"Oh did you not know you're in 'em too?" Sam asks, cackling. "Shit, I think they're on pay per view, if you wanna watch 'em..."

"NO!" Bucky and Steve squeak in unison.

"What's the matter? There's nothing more all-American than pornography."

Steve covers his face with his hands.

" _Sam_ ," he says, and that one word seems to hold all the reproach, all the disappointment, all the _how could you_ Steve is capable of.

"Look, I didn't make them! Don't look at me like that."

"Wait..." Steve says, and his face clouds up like a summer storm. "Is Peggy..."

Sam hadn't thought of that, but he can see why Steve would be preemptively upset about it.

"Oh no," Sam says. "They're gay porn."

In the ensuing silence, Sam's pretty sure he can hear Steve's brain exploding. He knows he should know better, but he half-expects Steve to be upset. Instead he just looks thoughtful, although still probably disappointed in Sam and in the entire world.

"Well. As long as there aren't any women being objectified."

Bucky howls with laughter.

"What's so damn funny?" Steve asks.

"Just you... you find out somebody's made a bunch of porno movies about The Star Spangled Man with a Plan, and you're relieved to find out they're gay."

Steve frowns.

"I'm not _relieved_. It's just..."

"I know, pal."

The two of them share a long look, and Sam feels a squirm of guilt for having mentioned it. For a few minutes no one speaks, until Bucky cackles again at his phone and shows Steve the DVD cover for Captain America: The First Gangbang. Bucky collapses in hysterics, and Steve blanches. He reads over the summary, then looks at Sam in horror.

"Please tell me I don't fuck any Nazis."

Bucky actually falls off the sofa. Steve kicks him.

"I promise, no Nazi fucking. I mean, Red Skull's not exactly sexy."

"You got that right," Bucky mutters. "So who does he fuck then? If not Peggy-- oh."

Bucky looks a little less amused.

"Well... a lot of people," Sam says, and goddamn this has become something out of a nightmare.

"Does Steve fuck all the Howling Commandos?" Bucky asks, eyes wide.

"Well," Sam says, clearing his throat. "It's more like they all fuck Steve."

The blush that disappeared a couple of minutes ago makes a resounding return. Bucky cackles and kicks his feet on the floor. Steve kicks him again.

And yes, back in the day, Sam might have skipped straight to the Cap/Gabe scenes so he could imagine himself balls deep in Captain America, but that was years ago and long before he met the real thing, so it's not creepy, right?

"We have to find this," Bucky says, picking up the remote.

Steve jumps on him.

"No, we don't! You just said it was disturbing!"

"But worth it to see your face."

"I'll murder you in your sleep," Steve says.

"Like hell you will. Come on, Steve, just this once. I promise I'll never bring it up again. Ever!"

"You're a goddamn liar, Barnes, you always were."

Steve looks at Sam for support.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm staying the hell out of this. I've already incriminated myself."

Steve raises an eyebrow. On the floor, Bucky's got the remote again, and he's scrolling through the "Adult" on-demand stuff. Sam prays that for whatever reason, none of the films are on there.

"Haha, there it is!"

Steve and Sam look at the TV, and there's the cover image: a dude who does bear a striking resemblance to Steve looking chiseled and blank in his artfully ripped uniform.

"James Buchanan Barnes, so help me I will drag you back to Siberia and leave you there."

Bucky snorts. Clearly he knows Steve too well to be swayed by threats. Or maybe he just really wants to see it. Sam wouldn't put it past him. He's always wondered a little about that. He pinches the bridge of his nose and squeezes his eyes shut. When he opens them again, the movie's started. Bucky's still on the floor, leaning forward. Steve's sulking on the sofa. But he _is_ watching, Sam notes.

The filmmakers fast forward past skinny Steve, get right to the part where he becomes Grade A American beefcake. Not a surprise, really. The scientist dudes explain to Steve that a side effect of the serum is that he needs a lot of sex. Like, a _lot_. Sam glances sidewise at Steve on the sofa. He's gone red again. Too close to the truth maybe? Sam presses his hand to his mouth.

Then they're in Europe, and Sam is suddenly really glad that the filmmakers left out the part where Steve rescues Bucky. They get right to the action. So to speak.

"I have to jack off eight times a day," Porno Cap says, and it's a testament to his acting prowess that he doesn't straight-up laugh. "It wouldn't be so bad if I could have sex, but there's a war on, and now's just not the time."

Bucky snorts.

"But we might all die tomorrow, Steve," Hot Soldier #1 says. "You know we'd do anything for you."

He puts his hand on Porno Cap's shoulder, and then they start kissing in a way that frankly just looks awkward.

"It looks like he's trying to eat your face, Steve," Bucky says.

But then the two of them get naked, and sense memories come flooding back to make Sam's body betray him. Alone in his narrow dorm bed, trying to stay quiet in case his roommate came home, watching a fictional Steve and Bucky fuck and wishing he was in the middle of it. He keeps his face impassive and resists the temptation to look over at them to gauge their reaction. He hides his mouth with his hand. This might have been a mistake. A big one.

"This is really weird," Bucky says, flatly.

"Yeah," Steve agrees.

"Well turn it off then," Sam suggests.

Bucky ignores him and keeps watching. Porno Cap and Hot Soldier #1 are in the midst of mutual handjobs when a couple of the other Howlies walk into the frame. Oh goodness, how awkward. Guess we'll all have to have sex. Sam looks away, because if he has to see Porno Gabe giving Porno Cap everything he's got, he's really not sure he can disguise his erection.

The room's gone silent, except for the exaggerated grunting and groaning coming from the TV. Sam drops his head into his hands. His own face is going hot, partly out of embarrassment and partly because he can still remember exactly what happens. Gabe, DumDum, Jim, Dernier, even the British guy, they all take their turn, and Captain America can't get enough of it. Sam, meanwhile, is plotting how to exit the room and not make it look like he's going to jerk off. Which, even if he was, that's nobody's business.

"I wish I'd gotten laid that much during the war," Bucky says mournfully. "Even with Steve."

"Whaddya mean, even with Steve?" Steve asks.

"No offense, Steve, you got a pretty face, but I always imagined you fucking kinda like a really patriotic turtle, just... y'know, really serious and earnest and slow."

Sam wheezes at the pensive look on Bucky's face.

"You're a dick," Steve says. "I don't fuck like a turtle."

Sam adds that to his running list of things he never thought he'd hear Captain America say and tries not to die laughing. Steve looks so genuinely offended, Sam almost feels guilty about it.

"Just turn it off," he says to Bucky. "I think you've tortured him enough."

"But who's he gonna fuck in the finale?" Bucky asks. "How's he going to save the world with the power of taking it up the ass? I need to know!"

Sam looks at Steve, who seems to be resigned to his fate now. He's sitting there with his head in one hand. He sneaks a look at the screen and then shakes his head. Sam can't help but sneak a look at Bucky when his counterpart appears. He does seem to pale a little. But then Porno Bucky flips his hair out of his eyes and pouts, and Sam had forgotten the serious duckface the dude has. Bucky scoffs, arms crossed.

"Fucking ridiculous."

Then he flips his hair out of his eyes, and Steve and Sam nearly die laughing. Steve elbows him.

"I didn't expect it to be so true to life," he says.

"Fuck you, Rogers."

"I think he's about to," Sam can't resist saying.

They go silent again as Porno Bucky and Porno Cap make stilted conversation about the horrors of war, etc. Then Porno Bucky goes down on Porno Cap, and Sam covers his eyes. He'd forgotten this part. He keeps his eyes covered until the sex sounds are over, then sneaks a look at Steve and Bucky. They're gawking at the screen with their mouths open. Sam's not sure what they're thinking-- maybe they're just overcome by the surreal feeling of watching a porn star portraying you fucking another porn star portraying your best friend. That's got to be at least a little weird, even compared to what Steve's been through. Sam reaches for the remote.

"Oh no you don't," Bucky says, holding it out of reach.

His eyes are still on the screen. Sam refuses to allow himself to look down to see if Bucky has a hard-on. He really doesn't need to know. But now the thought's occurred to him, and before he can stop himself he's replaced the porno versions of Steve and Bucky with the real thing. And god _damn_.

It's not like he hasn't thought about this before, but he's always been alone, late at night and usually in bed. It's a little different with porn on TV and Bucky watching it raptly while Steve tries to disappear into the sofa. They're both... _right_ _there_ , and Sam feels a little like he's been stripped naked and thrown outside. He fidgets.

Sam glances up as the credits roll. He's got one knee pulled up to his chest in the hope that it'll disguise the hard-on in his pants, and he's debating whether he could possibly get off the sofa and out of the room without either of them noticing. And then have the most embarrassing/sexy/intense wank of his life. It's so painfully, awkwardly quiet.

"I can't be the only one with a hard-on," Bucky says.

Is he hinting at something or just cracking jokes to recover from how weird that was? Sam laughs, a little hysterically. There's another moment of quiet before Steve says anything.

"Sam, when exactly did you watch this?"

"What, the first time?"

Sam closes his eyes and quietly dies of embarrassment. Steve looks over at him, brows drawn together, and Sam has to cover his eyes. There's nothing more mortifying than Captain America's Judgy Face.

"Steve, don't look at me like that. I already feel like a degenerate."

"You think about me that way?" Steve asks.

Sam's face goes hot, and he considers whether to just flee at top speed. Steve looks so _serious_ , it's killing him.

"No. Well, I mean... back in the day, like, before I knew you... but--"

Steve throws himself into Sam's lap and kisses him, hard. On the mouth. Sam's brain shorts out. Then his dick overrides his brain and he kisses Steve back, the way he's been wanting to kiss the stupid bastard ever since he started that _on your left_ bullshit. It feels like he's been waiting a thousand years for this.

"What the hell?" Bucky says. "Since when are you a queer?"

Sam's not sure which of them he's talking to. His mouth is a little busy at the moment anyway. They probably ought to cool it, what with Bucky sitting right there and all, but Steve's practically on top of him, and oh shit, Steve is hard and Sam can't decide if this is his wildest, wettest dream or if it's a nightmare. He sighs a little when Steve draws back. He can't quite meet his eyes. Bucky's watching the two of them almost as intently as he was watching the porn. It does something dark and dirty to Sam's insides to think about it.

"Have you been queer all this time, and I never knew?" Bucky asks, and now it's clear he's talking to Sam.

"Um. I guess."

Bucky throws up his hands.

"And all this time I could've been making passes at you!"

"I saw him first," Steve says, frowning, and that does something even darker and dirtier to Sam's insides.

"No need to fight, boys..."

Sam trails off. He's not sure where he was going with that. His heart's beating too fast, and it gives a hard thump when he sees the look on Bucky's face. Speculative. Like he's thinking about whether Sam gives good head. Or about how Steve's mouth would look wrapped around Sam's dick. He creeps towards Sam a little, then stops as Steve's head turns.

"Oh, sorry," Bucky says with a roll of his eyes. "You saw him first."

Steve looks back at Sam with an expression he's never seen before. He suddenly feels naked, laid bare with all his secrets on display. And hard as hell. Steve looks down at Bucky.

"Well. I guess you _are_ my best friend."

Sam's stomach drops. Bucky grins and climbs up, straddles Sam's hips, and goddamn if he isn't hard himself, the pervert. He leans in to kiss Sam's lips, a little more lingering than Steve was, a little more full of promises about what his mouth can do. He rolls his hips against Sam's, and Sam decides that if this is a dream, he never wants to wake up.

"What do you say, Sam," Bucky murmurs, and his voice slips down Sam's spine the way his hand slips down Sam's pants. "You feel like sharing?"

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathes as Bucky's hand closes around his dick.

His eyelids flutter, and then he happens to glance at Steve. He's watching the two of them with intense interest, cheeks flushed. He looks incredibly sexy, and if Bucky weren't currently jerking Sam off with exquisite slowness, he'd lean over and kiss him.

Steve watches for a few moments, then moves up behind Bucky to kiss him on the neck. He looks up at Sam, and holy fucking hell. Steve slides his hand down Bucky's stomach and into his sweatpants, and Bucky's rhythm stutters a little as his head drops.

"Oh fuck, Steve," he murmurs.

Sam watches Steve kissing at Bucky's neck, feeling him up, grinding against his ass. Steve looks at him again, then lowers his eyes.

"I think he likes what he sees, Buck."

Bucky glances up at Sam and smirks.

"Yeah? C'mere then."

Sam resists the urge to whine when Bucky lets go of his dick. Instead he takes a deep calming breath and tries not to expire at the sight of Steve and Bucky making out with each other. Have they done this before? Were they... together? Steve's never said so, and he wouldn't expect Bucky to tell him. Either way, Bucky and Steve grind on each other and grope like they've done it a million times before. Sam's pretty sure he actually swoons as Bucky leans in to bite at Steve's neck.

"Here you go, Steve, your turn."

Bucky pushes Steve towards Sam, gives him a little slap on the ass. Steve climbs back into Sam's lap and rolls his hips.

"Can I tell you a secret, Sam?" he whispers.

"God, please."

Steve buries his face in Sam's neck, either out of embarrassment or lust, not that Sam's counting. He bites his lip, looks up at Sam all shy.

"Well, _I'm_ dying to know," Bucky says.

"Tell me," Sam whispers.

Steve leans in and breathes on his ear.

"I really do love taking it up the ass."

"Oh, sweet jesus."

"God, Sam," Steve murmurs. "If I'd known..."

Sam swallows.

"If you'd known what?"

Steve kisses his neck.

"If I'd known you wanted me, I'd have done this a long time ago."

Bucky's moving in now, grinding his hips against Steve's ass and kissing the back of his neck. Steve pushes back against him, arches his back a little. He looks up at Sam, and somehow he manages to look both angelic and wicked at the same time.

"What do you think, Sam?" he asks.

"I think I'm about to have a stroke."

"I'll say," Bucky snickers, and he reaches for Sam's dick.

Sam's hips lift up into the touch, and his head tips back. Steve kisses at his neck again, and for a few seconds as he stares at the ceiling Sam isn't sure which of them is doing what. His breathing's gone ragged, and he's still not entirely sure he isn't hallucinating all of this.

"You know what I love even more?" Steve whispers.

Sam swallows hard.

"What's that?"

"Sucking cock," Steve says.

At that point, Sam loses contact with mission control. He likes to think of himself as something of a playa, but right now he's not sure he could remember his own name.

"Goddamn," is all he can manage.

"That a yes?" Steve asks.

"Yes. Fuck, yes. But..."

He doesn't want to say _but what about Bucky_. Feels greedy to presume. But then Steve leans in again to suck on his earlobe and holy shit, the man is a _freak_.

"Bucky can fuck me while I suck your dick," Steve says. "You okay with that, Buck?"

"I suppose if I can't have Sam's ass, yours will do."

Steve turns around to give him a dirty look, and Bucky slaps his ass again, grinning.

"You want that?" Steve breathes. "Watch Bucky fuck me? Watch me take it hard?"

Sam can't help it-- he whimpers.

"Bucky, take my pants off," Steve says.

Bucky doesn't need to be told twice; he gets his fingertips under the waistband of Steve's pants and pulls them down, along with his underwear, and oh fuck, that's Steve's dick hanging hard and flushed beneath him with just a bit of an upward curve.

"Please tell me you've got some fucking lube," Bucky says, and Sam laughs.

"Bedside table."

Bucky's off like a shot and then back again with preternatural speed, and then he's pushing his fingers into Steve's ass while Steve throws his head back and moans.

"God, yes," he whispers. "Fuck me hard, Buck."

"Oh, I'm gonna."

Sam watches in awe as Bucky shoves down his own pants. His cock is thicker than Steve's, the kind of thickness Sam likes. He works Steve open a little more and then rolls on a condom, and Sam loses his breath at the sight of Bucky's dick sinking into Steve's ass while Steve's eyebrows draw together in pain or pleasure or maybe a little of both.

"Ohhhhh, god," Steve moans. "Yes..."

If he's putting on a show, Sam finds he really does not give a fuck. Some part of him in the back of his mind is screaming FUCK THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING. Bucky is fucking Steve, it's a million times sexier than any porn could be, and it's happening right. In front. Of him.

"Go on, Steve. Get those pretty lips around his cock."

Sam's face burns a little. Steve's dropped down onto his elbows, head bowed, the better to take Bucky's cock. He reaches up and pulls Sam's pants down, just enough to free his aching hard-on. Steve closes his mouth around it and moans, a vibration that travels up Sam's dick to the base of his spine.

"Oh, fuck-- Steve--" He runs his hands through Steve's hair. "Oh-- you're so fucking good--"

Steve's eyelashes flutter, and his mouth tightens around Sam's cock. He moans again, and Sam can _feel_ it as Bucky thrusts into Steve's ass. It's filthy and embarrassing and sexy as fuck.

"You want it harder?" Bucky asks.

Steve moans, which Sam takes to mean _yes_. Bucky's thrusts intensify, and now Sam can feel the impact every time his hips slap against Steve's ass. He lets his head tip back to look at the ceiling. If he keeps watching, he'll come in no time. The thought alone has him on the edge, to say nothing of the rolling wet heat of Steve's mouth.

He dares a look down. Bucky's pants are shoved down, and he's got his hands on Steve's hips. Sam's breath catches at the flex of his torso. He makes the mistake of glancing at Bucky, who's looking right at him while he fucks Steve, as if to say _you're next_. Sam moans, squeezes Steve's shoulder.

"Steve-- I'm--"

Steve goes right on sucking and swallows Sam down as he comes. He swallows again, and now that his mouth's not full, he gives himself over full-time to moaning Bucky's name, along with some other choice profanities. He bites his lip and lets his head loll a little. God, he's gorgeous. Sam traces his thumb over Steve's flushed lower lip. Steve sucks it in and swirls his tongue around it. He glances up at Sam from beneath his long eyelashes, playing coy even while Bucky fucks him hard from behind and he fellates Sam's thumb.

Bucky leans down and reaches for Steve's cock. He's so hard it must ache, the tip slick and wet, and if Sam continues to be the luckiest person on the planet, he'd like to get his mouth around that. For now, he settles for watching Bucky jerk Steve off while his other hand keeps Steve's hips from pushing forward. Steve moans again, and his head tips back.

"Fuck... god, Bucky... oh, oh, oh..."

He comes all over Sam's pants, shuddering,  and a second later Bucky follows him. For the first time in Sam's memory, he looks out of breath. Steve lets his head hang, panting. He looks up at Sam again. 

"You okay?" Sam asks.

It's just about the stupidest question in the world, but he's not sure what the social protocol is when you've just watched your best friend get banged. Steve nods.

"Good."

He and Bucky separate to clean up, and then suddenly Sam's flanked by naked supersoldiers. The sofa isn't quite wide enough to accommodate them. 

"We should've fucked in your bed, Steve," Bucky drawls. "Too crowded here."

" _Now_ you say something," Steve grumbles. "That suggestion woulda been more helpful about half an hour ago."

"It could still be helpful," Bucky says, either defensive or hopeful or both.

Sam holds his breath. Would it make him look greedy to weigh in? Steve  _does_ have a massive bed, an extra-firm California king in perpetually crisp white sheets. The thought of having sex in that bed-- with either of them, or both-- makes Sam's dick twitch.

Bucky kisses up his neck. 

"I still gotta find out what Sam tastes like," he murmurs.

"Give the man a break, Bucky."

"No, it's okay, I think Bucky should investigate this," Sam says.

The two of them burst out laughing. 

"God, I bet you're just as insatiable as Steve is," Bucky says. "You arch your back and stick your ass out the way he does when you're being fucked?"

Holy hell, Sam knew that Bucky had a foul mouth but it's kind of an entirely different thing to hear it in this context.

"Why don't you fuck me and find out?" Sam says.

His voice sounds steadier than he feels.

"Can I? Please?" 

The weirdly polite tone of Bucky's voice makes him laugh, and he buries his face in Steve's neck.

"Give me ten minutes."


End file.
